Electrical stimulation devices have been used to deliver electrical stimulation therapies for the purpose of treating a variety of pelvic conditions such as urinary and fecal incontinence. A typical electrical stimulation system includes one or more implantable medical leads coupled to an external or implantable electrical stimulator device. The implantable lead may be percutaneously or surgically implanted in a patient on a temporary or permanent basis such that an electrode is positioned at a single target stimulation site. Electrical pulses can be generated by the device and delivered to the target stimulation site through the electrode to perform the electrical stimulation therapy and treat the condition of the patient. For instance, urinary incontinence can be treated through electrical stimulation of the urinary sphincter. Likewise, fecal incontinence can be treated through electrical stimulation of the anal sphincter.
Some patients have both urinary incontinence and fecal incontinence, or initially have one of the conditions and then later develop the other. Conventional electrical stimulation devices are only configured to apply electrical stimulation therapies to a single targeted site (e.g., urinary sphincter or anal sphincter) to treat the associated condition. Thus, patients requiring treatment for both urinary incontinence and fecal incontinence require a stimulation device for each of the conditions in order to deliver two separate electrical stimulation therapies to treat the conditions.